


Six Times the Doctor had to say Goodbye

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abandonment, Character Death, Deceit straight up dies, Doctor Who References, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Healing, M/M, Moving On, Poor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Poor Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), The character death happens like right at the start, fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Or, alternatively, five times the Doctor's heart broke, and one time he gained a companion when he didn't expect to.
Relationships: The Doctor & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, The Doctor & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, The Doctor & Dark Creativity | Remus "the Duke" Sanders, The Doctor & Logic | Logan Sanders, The Doctor & Morality | Patton Sanders, The Doctor/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Six Times the Doctor had to say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this with any canon Doctor in mind- and in fact, I wrote the first bit with Diet Anxceit in mind, so you can just picture the various Shorts characters, or even Thomas himself, I don't mind! Go ahead and imagine whoever you want as the Doctor. Except Thirteen- I would've used female pronouns for Thirteen.

"You're incredible," Janus chuckled, the sound breathy and miserable. The Doctor shook his head, cupping Janus's face in his hands.

"Don't," he whispered. He _begged_. "Don't say goodbye."

"You've been to so many places. Saved so many lives. The incredible Doctor," Janus said, and he opened his eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks. His gaze was filmy with gold light, the same that burned under his skin. "But you've lost so much too, haven't you?"

"Please, Janus," the Doctor pleaded.

"You've lost and you've killed and yet here you are… still the best man I ever met," Janus said. Blood dripped out of his nose. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

" _Janus_ -"

"I can't stay for you, but I wish I could. I wish I could be the one who finally healed up every single one of your hurts. But I can't," Janus let out a broken laugh.

"Please, Janus," The Doctor whispered. "Don't leave me alone."

"Chin up, yeah? Give me a smile as we part," Janus requested. He placed a too hot hand on the Doctor's cheek. He smiled, and the Doctor tried his best to smile back. "My incredible Doctor."

Then he was gone, bursting into golden light. The Doctor let out a broken wail, clutching at nothing.

* * *

"It was… amazing. It was downright incredible, Doctor," Virgil chuckled. He looked up at the Doctor, curious grey and brown eyes studying him. "But why did you do this for me?"

"I… honestly, I hoped it would convince you to stay," the Doctor admitted. Virgil blinked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh. So you know, then," Virgil muttered.

"I could sense our time together coming to an end, yes," the Doctor said. Virgil took a heavy breath.

"Wow. Well, that makes this both harder and easier, then," Virgil commented. The Doctor swallowed thickly.

"Are you still leaving?" He asked.

"Doctor, I love travelling by your side more than anything," Virgil assured. "But I just can't take it anymore. I can't sleep, I have nightmares of- of everything we've seen and done. I'm scared all the time. I just… want to go home and _rest_. I've had enough."

"I see," the Doctor said with a heavy sigh.

"This doesn't have to be the end," Virgil said. "You can visit."

"I don't do house calls," the Doctor contradicted. "Not for a long time now."

"Oh. I see, you're also scared," Virgil chuckled. The Doctor stiffened. "It's okay. No harm done. You're scared that if you let yourself, you'll settle in. Settle down. Feel human up until the day you're reminded that you're not, because you don't _die_. Is that right, Doctor?"

"I can die," the Doctor said hoarsely.

"Yeah, well. We die an awful lot quicker from your perspective, don't we. You're so old we must last mere moments to you," Virgil chuckled. He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember us after we leave? All of us?"

" _Yes_ ," the Doctor said, nodding. "I remember every single one of you. I couldn't forget if I tried."

"And you've tried. Because it hurts," Virgil concluded. The Doctor nodded. Virgil smiled. "I'm sorry it hurts. But at least you'll know I'm alive, yeah? And I've got the fear of… the fear of just about _everything_ put in me, I won't be trying to go out and die someplace anytime soon."

"You're so much braver than you think," the Doctor chuckled. "I imagine you'll go out and change someone's life. Maybe the whole world."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Virgil chuckled. "Thank you for everything, Doctor."

"No, thank you. And I'm sorry that this… wasn't as wonderful as it could have been." The Doctor gestured at the TARDIS around them. Virgil shook his head.

"This was wonderful. It's all the trouble that follows you that scares me, Doctor. Promise me, when I'm home, you won't try to fight the universe by yourself," Virgil asked. "You're not a one man army."

"I'll stay safe, Virgil," the Doctor promised. "If you'll do the same."

"Oh, I will. I'd better! I'm going to live a long life, Doctor, no matter how many years all this fear has tried to shave off the end!" Virgil proclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

"Alright, well, go on," the Doctor laughed. "Home is through those doors, yeah?"

"Goodbye, Doctor," Virgil said.

"Good luck, Virgil," the Doctor said back. Virgil grinned, before he ducked through the doors. The Doctor waited for the doors to close before addressing the TARDIS. "Well, we certainly tried, didn't we girl?"

* * *

"I'm… I'm home?" Roman asked, surprised. He stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around at the street all around him. "I don't understand, why am I- why am I home?"

"I'm dropping you off," the Doctor explained. Roman whirled around, looking at the man in the shades as he leaned against the TARDIS door.

"Dropping me _off_ ?" Roman demanded. "What do you mean you're _dropping me off_ ? You mean you're _leaving_!?"

"That's usually what that means, yes," the Doctor said agreeably.

"You can't!" Roman exclaimed, horrified.

"I can! And I am," the Doctor contradicted. Roman shook his head.

"No- no! I haven't seen everything, I haven't seen hardly anything, you can't just drop me home and tell me to be _satisfied_ , I- I can't!" Roman demanded. The Doctor huffed.

"You're being unreasonable," he stated.

"I'm being perfectly reasonable! You promised me _all of time and space_!" Roman reminded hotly.

"Yes, and then you nearly died _every_ single damned time, and I will not stand by and let you throw your life away! You're just a _child_ , you don't _understand_."

"I understand that you're a _liar_ ! I'm _not_ a child, I am a grown man!" Roman spat, tears in his eyes. "I can make my own choices, but you disagree, don't you? You'd rather take the choice right out of my hands, then do it! Leave!"

"I will," the Doctor scowled. "And… and you just stay safe. Alright?"

"Oh, shove _off_ already!" Roman shouted. "Fly off in your little blue box without a thought for who you've left behind! And don't you think for even a second that I'll waste a thought on you!"

"Farewell, Roman. It's been a pleasure," the Doctor said. He closed the door just as Roman threw the nearest object at him. The pillow bounced off the sign on the front and the Tardis began to disappear, the sound filling Roman's ears. Once the room had fallen silent, he fell into a chair.

"He'll come back. He'll come back eventually. He always comes back."

* * *

The Doctor tossed the key in his hand, catching it out of thin air. "Well? I imagine you have a choice to make then."

"I imagine I do," Patton agreed. The Doctor smiled sadly.

"Anywhere in time and space. You've already seen so much. Are you sure you want to stop now?" The Doctor asked.

"How are you so sure I was going to pick that? Maybe I was going to say I'd go with you," Patton pointed out. The Doctor chuckled.

"No. You're ready to settle down. That ring on your finger means you're looking for a simpler life," The Doctor pointed out. He smiled sadly. "Can't expect to start a family on the TARDIS, I suppose. Terrible neighborhood, so much violence."

Patton giggled. "I suppose then it was rather obvious, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. "Just a bit. Yeah."

"I don't want you to go wandering about by yourself. You lose perspective by yourself in that box of yours," Patton said, already sounding like a father. The Doctor chuckled.

"You'll make a wonderful Dad."

Patton flushed. "Well, that's a long way away, isn't it?"

"I guess. You'll be safer and happier in one place, I'd imagine," the Doctor commented.

"Safer, yes. But I am always happy when I'm with you, Doctor," Patton assured. The Doctor smiled. Patton folded his arms. "You'd better visit! I swear, if you don't I'll have to attack the planet myself to make you arrive!"

"I'll do my best," the Doctor laughed. "Wouldn't want to intrude on the happy family."

"You're a part of it. It won't be intruding," Patton argued.

"Goodbye, Patton. Have a wonderful life," the Doctor said, and he entered the TARDIS, a sad smile on his face.

* * *

"They need me here, Doctor. I can _help_ them," Logan said.

"I know. I recognize that look, and you're going to stay," the Doctor murmured. He fiddled with his screwdriver a bit awkwardly. Logan smiled.

"I have nothing for me back at my house. And they need me _here_. It feels a bit like I was meant to be here," Logan continued. "But that's not likely."

"And why not? Maybe you were," the Doctor said loftily.

"Destiny isn't real," Logan said, as if trying to re-convince himself of the fact. The Doctor laughed out loud.

"Destiny… you're right. Time is so incredibly odd. Maybe you were meant to be here, but it wasn't destiny, Logan. It was time. You were simply born ahead of your time," the Doctor said. Logan looked at him, brows furrowed.

"Ahead of my time?" Logan asked. The Doctor nodded.

"We're in the twenty first century, Logan," the Doctor said. Logan sucked in a breath. "You were born in 1862. Do you remember when we are?"

"Oh," Logan murmured. "God, I'd near forgotten."

"Forgotten the year?" The Doctor asked.

"Forgotten I was so far from home," Logan said. The Doctor chuckled.

"I think this is your home now, Logan. Well, go on then. Go join them. Save the Earth, every day," the Doctor said, gesturing towards the team that was celebrating their win. Logan smiled.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, Doctor. Wherever there's a threat on Earth, UNIT will be there," Logan said. The Doctor smiled.

"And I'll bet you'll be there with all the facts, eh?" The Doctor asked. Logan grinned. "Godspeed, Logan."

And the scientist entered the other room, ready to begin a new life. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh. "It's just us again, girl. Maybe we could do some travelling on our own again, hm? I'm a bit tired of goodbyes."

* * *

"My home," Remus whispered. "It looks… the same. Nothing's changed."

"Of course nothing has. The TARDIS is a time machine too, you know. Barely any time has passed since you were taken away," the Doctor explained. Remus looked at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"How much time?" Remus asked.

"A few hours," the Doctor explained. Remus grinned, practically trembling.

"I'll need to shave," Remus said. "When I left, I didn't so much as have a shadow."

"Any other changes?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I wasn't dressed in your hand me downs when I left, was I?" Remus snarked. The Doctor chuckled.

"Will I ever see you again, Doctor? Or is it just this? You saved me from getting _probed_ or whatever, and now I'm getting sent back home?" Remus asked. The Doctor sobered immediately.

"This is it. You wanted to go home, didn't you?" the Doctor asked. Remus cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I guess I just didn't think… I didn't think we'd get here so fast," Remus laughed. "Or so far into the past."

"It was only two weeks," the Doctor corrected. Remus barked a laugh.

"Odd how two weeks can feel like eternity, eh?" Remus said. He smiled. "Might as well go now, yeah?"

"Don't forget to shave," the Doctor teased. Remus snickered.

"Well, this is it then. Thank you for saving my life," Remus proclaimed. Then he stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Or rather, saving my ass, yeah? They wanted to study me, couldn't kill me yet."

"Morbid, but true," the Doctor chuckled. Remus stepped out of the TARDIS and spun into the sunlight.

"Ah! The smell of garden fertilizer!" Remus laughed. "I missed it!"

"Right!? Such an _earth_ smell!" The Doctor marvelled.

"Yeah," Remus said, a little distantly. "Ah, um. Well, goodbye then, Doctor."

The Doctor felt a bit taken aback. He nodded. "Right. Goodbye."

Remus began to walk away, and the Doctor closed the door, sighing into the silence.

"Well, old girl, where to next?" The Doctor asked, clapping his hands. Just before he touched the dials, there was a frantic knock at the TARDIS door. The Doctor blinked, then went to open it.

"Hi!" Remus blurted, a grin on his face. "I can't help but realize, if I've already been gone _two weeks_ , but they'll only have missed me for as many hours, then there certainly shouldn't be any reason we can't spend more time together first!"

The Doctor laughed. "Well, come on board then! So much to see, all in a handful of hours, don't you think we should hurry it up?"

"I think you'll find those hours to be bigger on the inside," Remus joked, waggling his eyebrows. The Doctor downright cackled.


End file.
